


Ten Little Hunters [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Sum of Its Parts [PODFIC] [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, Discussions of Drug Use, F/M, Hunter Politics, Isolation, M/M, Magic, Misbehaving Teenagers, Multi, Mystery, OMG THIS IS IT EVERYONE! THIS IS THE END!!!!, Pack Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Suicide, Werewolf Hunters, bamf everyone really, by an original character, et cetera - Freeform, the stirring finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Stiles and the pack head to enemy territory for the Conclave.





	Ten Little Hunters [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ten Little Hunters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658349) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> **Length (total)** : 7:51:37  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong (heavily influenced by [Kylie L's gorgeous covers for this series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2448011))  
>  **Music** : _Welcome to the Black Parade_ by My Chemical Romance  
>  Thanks to Paraka for hosting!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this! Over the past year or listening later! This was an amazing experience; I'd never done a WiP podfic project like this before and this went so smoothly. I hope you enjoy this last entry in the series.

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 7:51:38 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/Ten%20Little%20Hunters.m4b) (223.8 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 31:58 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Ten%20Little%20Hunters/Ten%20Little%20Hunters%20Chapter%201.mp3) (25.3 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 28:25 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Ten%20Little%20Hunters/Ten%20Little%20Hunters%20Chapter%202.mp3) (22.5 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 30:57 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Ten%20Little%20Hunters/Ten%20Little%20Hunters%20Chapter%203.mp3) (42.7 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 27:48 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Ten%20Little%20Hunters/Ten%20Little%20Hunters%20Chapter%204.mp3) (22.1 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 33:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Ten%20Little%20Hunters/Ten%20Little%20Hunters%20Chapter%205.mp3) (46.8 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 29:30 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Ten%20Little%20Hunters/Ten%20Little%20Hunters%20Chapter%206.mp3) (40.7 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 30:52 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Ten%20Little%20Hunters/Ten%20Little%20Hunters%20Chapter%207.mp3) (24.6 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 32:28 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Ten%20Little%20Hunters/Ten%20Little%20Hunters%20Chapter%208.mp3) (25.7 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 27:27 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Ten%20Little%20Hunters/Ten%20Little%20Hunters%20Chapter%209.mp3) (21.7 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 28:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Ten%20Little%20Hunters/Ten%20Little%20Hunters%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (22.2 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 28:26 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Ten%20Little%20Hunters/Ten%20Little%20Hunters%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (22.3 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 30:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Ten%20Little%20Hunters/Ten%20Little%20Hunters%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (24.2 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 27:18 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Ten%20Little%20Hunters/Ten%20Little%20Hunters%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (37.7 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 33:42 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Ten%20Little%20Hunters/Ten%20Little%20Hunters%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (46.5 MB) |   
Chapter 15 | 20:39 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Ten%20Little%20Hunters/Ten%20Little%20Hunters%20Chapter%2015.mp3) (16.0 MB) |   
Chapter 16 | 28:56 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Ten%20Little%20Hunters/Ten%20Little%20Hunters%20Chapter%2016.mp3) (22.3 MB) | 


End file.
